The present invention seeks to satisfy a need for a more cost effective, simpler and generally more efficient marine bulk storage facility for oil or other fluids.
For example, many offshore oil wells of relatively low production do not justify the construction of expensive rigs and pipe lines for transferring oil from the well to a land-based storage facility. In the case of wells with higher production of oil, various offshore-land transfer and storage depots are in existence or have been proposed. Such facilities are of a more or less permanent nature and include very costly structural components requiring, in many cases, years to build and/or dismantle.
In contrast to the prior art, the present invention can provide a marine storage facility of easily variable capacity to satisfy almost any need. The facility can be constructed in a given location in a matter of weeks or months, instead of years. Single fluid storage vessels, or clusters of vessels, with capacities of hundreds of millions of barrels are readily feasible by means of the invention. Furthermore, a storage facility constructed in accordance with the invention is much more adaptable to widely varying marine environments, storms and the like.
An object of the invention is to provide a marine storage vessel or cell for bulk fluids having a flexible containment bag body portion, resistant to impact and tearing as well as abrasion, and generally very tough and durable, with the ability at all times to yield in response to marine pressures exerted thereon.
Another object is to provide a marine storage vessel which will resist corrosives and chemicals and marine organisms as well as hydrogen embrittlement.
Another important object of the invention is to provide a buoyant flexible vessel having a wire rope cage constructed and arranged so that it does not impede upward collapsing of the vessel responsive to water pressure in the emptying process.
Another object is to provide a storage vessel or cell of the type mentioned which is constructed throughout to avoid dissimilar materials, such as metal and synthetic fabric, from rubbing against each other and thus causing abrasion or wear.
Other features and advantages of the invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art during the course of the following description.